one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leifang Vs. Ling Xiaoyu
Dead or Alive Vs Tekken! These Chinese High-Schoolers have two things on their mind: boys, and fighting! Intro (Chun-Li's theme, 0:00-0:26) Pedestrians and vehicles move as quickly as they can through the hustle and bustle of a Chinese market; the scents of various foods and tobacco fill the air as people rush left and right. The crowd grows only ever worse outside a staircase leading down into an underground club, where dozens of people have stopped to read a notice on the wall: a notice advertising an exhibition fight between Jan Lee and Jin Kazama. The crowd mostly consists of high school girls swooning over how handsome the combatants are. Girl 1: Oh, my dear Jin will destroy that punk Jan! He’s so much stronger! Girl 2: Are you blind? Look at Jan’s muscles! The arguing goes back and forth until two more girls walk behind the group, and turn their heads to see what the commotion is about. They push through, standing out in their orange dresses, and look at the poster, instantly gaining stars in their eyes. (Silence) Leifang: Jan is here! Xiaoyu: Jin is here! Both: And he’s going to kick someone’s butt in a fight!!! Both turn to look at each other with looks of annoyance. Both: Uh, excuse me? You know you’re wrong, right? Hey, stop annoying me! My boyfriend is going to win! No, MINE is! All right, that’s it! (Chinatown Brawl, 1:17-1:28) The rest of the crowd backs up as Leifang and Xiaoyu assume fighting stances, ready to throw down. Announcer: GET READY TO BRAWL! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Leifang! Ling Xiaoyu! Draw! 60 (Chinatown Brawl, 1:28-2:28) When the battle commences, Leifang’s kicks attack Xiaoyu’s palms as each strikes repeatedly. Ling has enough force to redirect Leifang’s kicks away, but it isn’t long before the stalemate is broken and Leifang uses the momentum Ling gives her to spin her kick right back around. It strikes Ling in the chin, slightly lifting her up, and Leifang follows through with three more kicks and an elbow to Ling’s stomach. Before Ling can even fly away, Leifang jumps up and knees her twice in the face before wrapping her legs around her neck and slamming her opponent into the ground. While she’s downed, Ling is hit with several axe-style kicks from Leifang. 53 Suddenly, Ling jumps to her feet and flips over Leifang. She turns around, but Ling has already doubled back behind her, confusing her; Ling then strikes the side of her face with an open palm, and opens up a combo of relentless attacks. Ling then jumps up onto Leifang’s shoulders and drops her into the ground; when she gets up, she aims a kick, but Ling catches it and turns its momentum around, throwing Leifang into the side of a dumpster with a Judo toss. 44 Leifang gets back up on her feet, but suddenly, Panda pops out of the dumpster behind her and roars. Leifang turns just in time to get punched in the face by Panda, sending her over to Ling who strikes her in the chin with a few upward palm attacks. This relays her back into Panda, who bounces her back to Ling with her big belly, and she is kicked right back over towards the bear. To this, Panda kicks her in the face and then double-fist slams her into the ground, where she becomes dazed. 37 Leifang gets up and grabs a dumpling from one of the bystanders, throwing it into the street; Panda follows after it eagerly, while Ling facepalms. While she’s distracted, Leifang jumps and kicks her in the face once again. She begins a number of strikes with her fists, which Ling initially deflects with her palms, but then opts for a more powerful attack with her elbow. This attack misses when Ling jumps over her, but in the middle of the air, Leifang hits her with a kick. She jumps into the air as well and kicks Ling five times while rising before the two land, and Fang attacks with a sweeping kick. 28 Ling somersaults away from this attack and juts her two feet into the air, striking Leifang. She then hops back up and begins to spin around, striking Fong with her arms as she does a pirouette. She continue to spin, putting both of her fists together to repeatedly bash Leifang, leaving several glowing orbs in the air which explode like small firecrackers. Her spinning attacks slowly grow in number to include chops, palm thrusts and kicks, each leaving a similar effect. Ling then puts her palm to the ground to build up focus, and attacks Leifang with each of her palms; while she staggers, Xiaoyu jumps into the air and kicks her face explosively and repeatedly before she lands and kicks her into the air. Focusing again as Leifang begins to land, Xiaoyu elbows her just before she hits the pavement, knocking her to the ground. 15 Leifang slowly gets up, and the front part of her dress falls open, revealing her underwear. Embarassed, she covers herself up as best as she can, and glares at Ling. 11 As Ling waves her arms begging Fang to reconsider, Leifang unleashes a mighty combo, kicking, kneeing, and punching Xiaoyu upwards of twenty times. She finishes off the string with a double palm thrust, pushing Xiaoyu back even further, accompanied by an inexplicable explosion. 5'' This takes the fight over to near a street corner, where Leifang jumps up and grabs onto a stop sign. She begins to spin around it rapidly, and after building up enough momentum, launches herself at Xiaoyu, kicking her with both legs. '''K.O!!!' (Chinatown Brawl, 2:28-2:30) Ling flies out into the road... where she is hit by a small car and sent flying back in front of the club. K.O!!! Leifang stops to catch her breath, but then looks up and sees the street is now empty; the club, however, is full of music and cheers. Quickly, she runs off inside, hoping to grab a good seat. Meanwhile, Xiaoyu lies in the middle of the street with winged versions of Jin flying around her head. Panda slowly walks up to her, having finished the dumpling, and bats her on the head. Outro (Flowerbed) Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... LEIFANG! Category:Dead or Alive Vs Tekken one minnute melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Adopted One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees